


Warning Sign

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dime the dog, F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't doing anything wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

They thought they’d covered their tracks. 

They thought they’d been careful. They thought that maybe they’d get away with it. They weren’t even doing anything wrong. They were just discussing the truth. 

Even though it was a secret. 

It was because Ginoza had been concerned. He’d noticed the extra weight that Akane had taken upon herself, and even though he didn’t know what it was, he knew it was there. They’d gotten closer over the years, and after seeing Kougami for the second time and seeing what the Sibyl System was doing, she told him. She told him the truth of the System. And she told him that one day, she wanted to change it. 

He’d admired her for keeping that secret for so long, for carrying that burden all by herself. And then he offered to share the burden, because now he knew. Now she could have someone else to talk to, who would understand and help her. And she’d agreed, grateful. 

The next morning they went outside. It was cool, the sun shining brightly. They took Dime to the park. They didn’t speak much, feeling comfortable in the silence. Anything that needed to be said had been said already, and anything else could wait. For the moment, they relaxed. 

Akane felt lighter. 

They returned to the PSB building, heading in through the parking garage. But in front of the elevators stood Chief Kasei, armed with a dominator. 

“What’s going on?” Akane asked. They both stopped. 

Kasei aimed her dominator at Ginoza, whose eyes widened. Akane feared, for a moment, that what she’d told him had made his crime coefficient rise too high. 

But the dominator didn’t change. Kasei sighed. “How strange,” she said. “Your crime coefficient remains the same.” 

The dominator shifted to destroy decomposer. 

“Wait-” Akane shouted, starting forward. Only for a strong hand to grab her arm, yanking her back. She yelled as she stumbled, unable to shield Ginoza in time. There was a flash of light, and the wet sound of a body bursting into blood and entrails. 

Akane straightened up and opened her eyes. 

Ginoza was kneeling on the ground, eyes impossibly wide, covered in blood and fur and viscera. 

And Dime was gone. 

Kasei shifted the dominator back to him. “A forty point spike,” she remarked. “Let this serve as a warning, to both of you. No matter what you know, your lives are under my control.” She lowered the weapon, turned, and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed behind her. 

Akane knelt in front of Ginoza, who was shaking uncontrollably. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry. Ginoza...” 

But Ginoza didn’t seem to see or hear her. He made a strange noise, a strangled sob. 

Akane let him collapse forward onto her, regardless of the blood, and she held him until he was ready to stand.


End file.
